


[Podfic of] Threads

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Eduardo marries Mark to avoid getting deported. Five years later, he wants a divorce. Mark is not okay with this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Threads](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13810) by Abriata. 



> Beta by cath

Length: 3:19:25

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Threads.zip) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Threads%20%20%5baudiobook%5d.m4b) (right-click and select 'save as')


End file.
